murderers game
by kmilarts
Summary: Desmond a otherwise ou transported through time and meets Altair, Ezio and Connor ... Discover which of them can learn much more of what he knows and they plow their way to conquer it ... a DESXALTXEZIOXCONNOR the story is in Spanish but I wanted to pass it on to English
1. Chapter 1

It's the first time I write so that probably might not like it ... but would appreciate constructive criticism, thanks ... and ... the characters are not mine, thank you very much ... and other thing this fanfic is boyxboy so if you do not like are warned.

well the thing is, I speak Spanish but as was so eager to move this story to English, so for that I had to use the translator so that any failure to spell me know ok?

POV OF DESMOND

If you ask me I have no idea how I got here just a soon have appeared here in Jerusalem. Thanks to the training I received from Lucy got clothes this time and if so gentlemen I am in the time d the Crusades. And if I find out who was the idiot Shun promise was known at the time if I'm real murderer.

Well apart from being in this creepy place something that bothers me is that I feel someone staring at me and that makes me very nervous, but despite feeling the look nailed me when I look for but do not see anyone that I look the way they feel.

My legs are meant to survive if I am sure soon they will be as gelatin and if that happens ... well ... hopefully better not pass. Unfortunately for me, as I have always bad luck, when I was going to sit I noticed that guards do not stop ogle. And no, it is not to be homophobic or anything like that just the way I look makes me want to out the eyes one by one.

I got up quietly and try to get away from them, but I still and very close, but I will try to ignore difficult, getting closer to me I can hear each of your steps.

-Hey sweetie says the closest to me before so brazenly touch my butt.

-Sorry but for you or any of your little friends call it fails me let alone touch my ass-shit I gave a slap this bastard and apparently nothing has been pleased beyond it done.

-So you want to play rough I've brat said this before he and the other guards draw their swords.

Right now I'm running around town but five have become a hundred, you better get on the roof there will have more chances to escape. Unfortunately I found some archers by that I managed to dodge their arrows and kill them but still can not get him to leave me alone, I really do these bastards if they are fools.

At last I lost but I'm not in a very good I have some cut and my legs do not get. But even though I lost I can not help feeling that damn look that I'm sick ... I saw them, I saw the eyes that did not stop following me since I arrived and this is the worst thing that could have happened ... meet those amber eyes that belong neither more nor less than my ancestor ... Altair.

ALTAIR POV.

I had completed my mission and was returned to Masyaf when I saw it ... stood out on the way not only for the way they dressed, but also for its beauty, was different and when you had not been aware of my presence as I was too busy trying to get out of the crowd around him. I followed ... I just could not help it, more than once turned to see in all directions looking for something ... looking for my looking, I guess I do feel nervous but to be honest I can not look away from him simply remove think is more than blasphemy.

It's been hours since I started following it shows he's tired, so it is sitting on a bench but is uncomfortable it shows in his position, has risen again and now walks faster than before not yet sure I realize but something is making become more nervous and alert. I discovered what I tense guards follow him and see it as a piece of meat and was so upset about, one of them touched him on the ass and told upset me so much sweetie that was already down to take care of them but stopped when he saw that he had given her a slap.

After the cryo they were returned to them against the guards started to give chase, and I've noticed that the boy has skills that only a murderer should have but does not look like one, easily killed the archers with their knives but has preferred to retreat. His skills were almost as perfect as mine. But he had to admit that one of the most prominent parts of the child was so juicy that ass that just makes you want to see him get you fast and deep in the middle of those juicy meat mass.

I distrage for a moment where the kid had logfrado escape their pursuers saw him tired from running and dodging and suddenly looked up and saw me, his eyes showed both fear and awe, and turned to flee but this time the hunter not to give up was going to have him in its grip. It was a short pursuit and that the young man could only see it say it was in poor condition. When we reached a small alley pull me over and pinch the between the ground and my chest, but I struggle a bit tired and my hidden blade made to stand still and take the time to touch very sensually that delicious ass that he had , what did that react cvual and fight some more.

- ME GO! - Said exasperated and tense-not done anything ... so leave me alone.

-You did nothing ... Are you sure? - I got closer to his face until a centimeter of us lips.

He turned red as a tomato as well as his face turned away, and although he did not realize he had done face had been the most exciting I had seen.

-Altair, please let me go.

POV OF DESMOND

That was the biggest mistake I have made in my life, the others are right I'm a fucking idiot.

- What is your name? Are you a Templar? Altair said as he pressed it into my hidden blade, and most important gargante How do you know my name?

I'm not a Templar and never will I swear I will be the order-was that hechaba smoke as had the fucking guts to tell me if ... then I remembered who was and who had the right to call as he pleased.

-As I'm sure you're not? and also do not answer my other questions, said in a whisper very dangerous.

-My name is Desmond Milles ... and the rest I can not prove it-when finished speaking watch as her eyes changed color which I confirm I was using the eagle-view now please off me.

I guess you're not a Templar but that does not mean it will let go so easy, and I saw ... I saw that ravenous hunger in his eyes that had seen earlier in the guards.

I'm serious, I have to take off to go home, a soon to another our bodies began to glow and I felt after tumbling.

I thought it starts hurting like hell ... and he did but something a bit soft cushioned my fall and when you lift the face first thing I saw were these dark brown eyes ... and now finally had become the worst nightmare I could have had.

-E .. EE ... Ezio.


	2. Chapter 2

Well I'll be cutting glad I started this fanfic ... and that's all ... and as usual ... unfortunately the characters are not mine ... well that's all.

The truth is I do not know why I write this (because nobody reads it) but the thing is that I do not know any English so I use google translator because I tell a lot of people have told me the same thing so I tell of a single ... ah thank you very much for all who read this story is worded wrong but it's something also to be happy because I am and no matter remain so :)

Of way to thank everyone who wrote and want bye :D

POV OF EZIO

In this moment I just found for the first time in my life a man bird. Well to start I will explain how it was that I found it , I was on a roof of a cathedral in Florence resting after having gotten some information about my next goal when I heard a piercing scream coming from above me what I miss and when I saw ... I felt a weight on me that I had taken the air. When I saw the person above me and I was ecstatic that the beauty of this creature made my mind spin. And when I saw his dark brown eyes but so bright and beautiful that I watched in amazement and fear ... Wait a minute ... Why this fair creature looks at me with fear ? ... or that I were to eat ... Well for now ...

-E ... EE ... Ezio ... - the voice of this beautiful man was a little higher than mine and he said with a touch of wonder and surprise and clearly in fear.

Tell me ... my beautiful bird - man sensually whispers in the ear before licking the earlobe and touch that firm and sexy ass in which I wanted to enter .

Bird - Man ? - Said shudder before the touches that he was giving .

- Take your hands off what is not yours , 'said a cold dark voice that made me cringe but not let go my hold of the boy who was on top of me .

- And who told you it was yours ? - Said as he turned to see a man with white hood and I pointed a hidden blade .

-DAMN IT ! I AM NOT NOBODY ! - Said the man in my arms before leaving start to shake them and dirt.

POV OF DESMOND

Hate, hate and condemnation being treated like a single object ... whether they be teachers murderers but I promise that if you spend over my limit will know that you feel forced to make the skin piece by piece.

- Look darlings of shit and call me that art like object understood or tango to tell one letter - after confronting all I got was that lust and these two will intensify .

- HAHAHA ... That was great ... Look rookie Either way you will end up being my understand me ... Desmond - Altair said as he grabbed my waist and I paid his body in which I could feel his rock hard member rubbing against mine thanks to the caresses of these two had awakened.

- Hey do not know who you are but you mine was clear - and prompt another I loved Ezio 's chest while it held me while rubbing against my - sweetness ... now tell me what's your name? - I wonder as I pushed to a more in her arms.

- My name is Desmond and I beg you please stop rubbing his erection against me - I said as I tried to get him away from me but all he managed was to tighten his grip .

- Desmond is mine understood bastard ... now I am back to chest with Altair squeezed me tightly in his arms now answers ... What's your name ? What are a Templar or a murderer ?

- What do you care what my name is or if I am or am not a murderer Ezio said as he walked towards us ready to attack.

-DAMN IT ! ALREADY TOLD YOU I'M NOT THE NOBODY ! - I yelled as I escape from the clutches of my captor and stop fighting and I insist ... look they are both teachers murderers ... he's Ezio and Altair is ... - the present the more sharply I could and this time I got my big mouth was not as bad as they can see their faces once perplexed .

- Wait a minute ... how is that Desmond knows my name and knows I'ma step murderer ? - Ezio asked as he came towards me with a penetrating look his face.

- Desmond is true ... tell me ... How come you know so much about us? - Altair 's gaze was even more scared than Ezio and worst were not his looks but came dangerously close to me.

HELP ME !


End file.
